


Permissions (Fanart)

by DragonReine



Series: Aoba Tops!! Fanart [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="archiveofourown.org/works/1081022">Permissions</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Permissions (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Permissions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081022) by [Harukami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami). 



> Original tumblr post: [[link]](http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/post/98557501882/)
> 
> Porn again! This time it’s for harukami’s Clear/Aoba DRAMAtical Murder fic, Permissions.
> 
> I like feet and thighs, quite obviously. I’m very much a person who LOVES good legs :3 Clear’s foot almost ended up stealing the spotlight, had to erase a lot of details, LOL. 
> 
> This actually started in the opposite direction, and then I realised Clear’s “charm points” (DEM MOLES) were on his RIGHT. Oops.
> 
> So the composition looks a little strange right now, but it was too late to change by then OTL


End file.
